


Death Brought us Together

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship/Love, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Heavy Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Passion, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: When Mike finds you in a sticky situation he becomes involved in his past once again. And in Mikes case when his past returns to haunt him, his life starts to tumble till he finds himself falling... for you.





	1. Chapter 1

As you were kneeling on the ground with your tools and hand you did not dare move. True you had a gun on you but you weren't about ready to go for it considering who the person was with the gun to you.

Being completely honest with yourself there was no way that you could even think about pulling the trigger on the man before you. Looking down at you still he took a moment to take a step back but keeping his eyes on you for precaution.

"You've gotta be kidding me?"

His gruff and tired sounding voice asked to nobody in particular. It was only the two of you out in the middle of the dark on top of the roof where are you were currently working.

"Hey Mike."

You replied, looking at your father's ex-partner. You knew Mike from when he and your father worked on the force together. He was one of the only cops that you actually liked and could stand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? What is all of this, [Name]?"

Mike asked still holding the gun but no longer pointing it in your face. You blinked slowly as you swallowed nervously and licked your dry lips.

"Well... I'm just doing my job."

You said plainly which obviously didn't sit well with Mike. The both of you dressed in black as you sat on the rooftop of a well known cartel building. You had come here to wire out out the money from their computer systems and it seemed as if you'd picked the wrong night to do this with Mike here.

"What are you doing here?"

You asked curious as to what your family friend was doing on the same rooftop as yourself while you were trying to steal this drug money. Mike rolled his eyes as he seemed to look out into the distance at the lights of the city. He gave a tired sigh as he looked down at you.

"I was hired by the people you're stealing from to stop you."

He told you his plans. It was suppose to be a simple job, just scare off the burglar and to make sure they don't ever come back. At least that's how he was going to handle it. The cartel wanted the burglar dead, but Mike didn't work that way unless he had to.

"So... you're higher gun now? Wow. Never thought a cop like yourself would join up with people like us."

You chuckled a bit lulling your head back and forth a tad. You looked back up at Mike and noticed the unchanged unamused expression that sat upon his features.

"Right. Sorry. Joking."

You said nodding your head as you turned back and looked at the exposed wires. You then turned back and looked at Mike with a slight smug yet charming smile.

"Guessing you won't let me get my paycheck tonight?"

You asked, wondering if that innocent smile you threw him was going to work. You watched as Mike put his gun away and snorted.

"Put it back the way you found it and come on."

He told you, standing there waiting for you to do what he told you. You sighed and shrugged your shoulders.

"Worth a shot."


	2. Chapter 2

You sat in an awkward silence in the car ride back to the place where you were staying. Mike hadn't said a word to you as he drove you back. You told him you had walked. It was just easier that way.

You could move quietly through the night without having to worry about someone seeing your car or the plates. Something you'd learned from your Ol'man before he passed away.

As Mike pulled up into the parking lot of the motel he shut the car off and had it in park. You knew he most likely wanted to talk since he was doing this with you. You sat there with your bag in your lap, your backpack that had your laptop and everything else you needed for your job.

"I don't wanna see you out doing this again."

He told you which caused you to turn and look at him in question.

"What?"

It was his turn to turn and look at you.

"You heard me. No more [Name]. Next time it might not be me. You could have been shot tonight. You could have died."

He told you the facts. It was true though. He had managed to walk up behind you without you even so much as hearing him. You sighed and shook your head.

"I only have so much money left. What am I suppose to do?"

You asked him looking as him with a hardened gaze. What you were saying was in fact true. You barely had enough money left to eat on and pay your rent for the next month. If you couldn't be stealing money from the cartel and putting it in your bank account what we're you suppose to do?

"Get a job."

He told you, which your rebuttaled with a snort.

"You're one to talk. You're a damn Hitman, Mike!"

You said pointing toward him with a baffled look. He raised his hand and sighes, he was too tired to fight with you tonight. Hell he honestly believed that the last time he'd ever see you again was at your father's funeral. But then again here you were sitting beside him in his own car states away from your home.

"You're young, smart, got your whole life ahead of you. You'd have no problem getting a job. Anyone would hire you."

He said trying to raise your hopes and keep you off the streets.

"You can't go around playing Robin hood."

He told you. You shook your head and looked at him, your fingers anxiously fumbling around with the zippers on your bag.

"Anybody huh?"

You asked seeing Mike nodding. You sat there for a minute as you looked away for a second before looking back at him.

"Then hire me."

You informed him. Mike looked at you as if you were crazy. He shook his head several times.

"Nope. No. No. N--"

"You just said that -- "

"No what I said was to get a job an -- "

"I will have a job if you hire me!"

"What the hell am I gonna do with a kid that -- "

"A kid!? Mike I'm a damn adult!"

"You know what I mean!"

He snapped causing you to be silent. Mike hardly ever lost his cool - ever - but the small times he did it was terrifying to see. You shut your mouth quickly and in anger shoved open his car door.

You slung the bag over your shoulder when you climbed out of his car. You heard him call your name in a calm manner now which caused you to turn around and peer down at him inside the car.

"No Mike! When I'm homeless and starving because you made me stop working and didn't give a damn about me, I sure as hell hope you don't give a damn about me then!"

You said slamming the car door and walking away to your room. You didn't know that even after you got inside your room Mike was still sitting outside in his car thinking about what you said. He sighed deeply and leaned his head back against his seat. You were still as hot tempered as he recalled.

Maybe even more so now.


	3. Chapter 3

You hadn't stopped like Mike had asked. After all why should you? He wasn't your dad. He couldn't tell you what to do. You were a grown ass adult and could do as you pleased.

At least that's what you kept telling yourself as you were on your way to your fourth location for the night. You had to have at least five thousand in your account by now, so why not make it seven?

As you walked along the danky alleyway to try and find an access to the roof at your next location you scowered the walls for a latter or some pipes you could maybe climb. You weren't good with parkour or anything like that, hell you could barely climb a flight of stairs without getting winded, but you did what you had to do to earn your living.

And that's what you always told yourself. Just as you had found a latter to access the roof you smiled and started closing the lids to the dumpsters that were around it to start climbing.

"I thought I told you before -- "

The voice called out startling you to the point where you almost fell clean off the dumpster. Grabbing the ladder kept you from falling as you turned your head around quickly and seen as Mike stepped out from the shadows.

"To stop doing this? Or was that all just my imagination? You storming off mad after slamming my car door?"

He asked looking up at you as you were about to climb. You felt your heart in your ears from the scare he gave you.

"Damn it, Mike! You tryin a gimme a heart attack!?"

You asked in an irritated hushed tone. Mike just looked at you before waving his hand for you to climb back down.

"You don't need this last one. The others you've hit up are enough."

He told you. You looked at him confused as you looked around.

"Have you been following me all night?"

"All day. You're good at not raising suspicions. But bad about your surroundings."

He told you as he walked forward a bit. You scoffed. You wouldn't say you were the perfect criminal, but you weren't bad at what you did either.

"So what, you're here to lecture me about how to be a criminal? Kinda funny coming from an ex-cop like yourself ain't it?"

You asked looking down at Mike still standing on the dumpster. Mike gave a slight sigh walking forward again he waved for you to come down once more.

"I also know you've been at this for hours and haven't ate yet. Why don't you come on down and I'll get us something to eat?"

He offered, knowing that if there was one thing he remembered best about you it's that you enjoyed a free meal. Glancing up the six story building you looked back down at Mike and shurgged.

"Sure, why not?"


	4. Chapter 4

You sat in front of Mike at the diner. He had bought you breakfast and you had been in a little bit more than grateful for that. In no time flat you had devoured two waffles with banana slices on top. A plate of hash browns. And a bowl of biscuits and gravy. On top of 3 strips of bacon and two sausages.

The entire time you were eating Mike sat there with his own plate of a small pancake breakfast and a dark coffee. The two of you had not spoken hardly at all except to order your food and waited until it arrived before you started eating.

You were pretty sure that he wanted to continue to talk to you about your life choices but he was kind enough to allow you to finish eating your breakfast before he would start in on scolding you. Wiping your mouth off with your napkin you then placed it down scrunched up onto your empty plate.

You took the rest of your milk and drink that before proceeding to drink your water as well. Clearing your throat after you were done you looked at Mike and waited for him to say something. He sat there across from you sipping on his coffee and looking at the newspaper that he had on top of the table.

You waited for a moment glancing about the diner and then out the window seeing the sun was now up. Turning back and looking at him you sighed.

"What? You're not gonna scold me again?"

Although your question fell upon the open air as Mike continue to sit there reading his newspaper. You waited knowing the man well enough to know that he was more than likely going to answer your question when he came to a point to stop reading. And you had turned out correct.

"Why? You've already shown me that it doesn't work. It's like talking to a brick wall with you, it always has been."

He said picking up his coffee without removing his eyes from the newspaper and taking a sip. You sat there for a moment taking your fingers and drumming them against your thighs. Glancing around the diner wants more you then looked back at Mike.

"I can't help it. It's not like I can just stop. My boss wouldn't look too... he wouldn't be understanding if I just quit."

You told him. It was then Mike actually made eye contact with you for the first time since before the food had arrived. He sat up straight against the back of his seat looking at you.

"Why didn't you tell me this the first time?"

He question knowing that this could have been information that he should have known when he first attempted to get you to stop doing this line of work. You glanced down at the table for a moment collecting your thoughts before looking back up at him.

"Scared I guess. He's not the nicest guy when it comes to people bailing on him, expecially when they're as good as me."

"What's his name?"

You snorted. The way Mike spoke it was as if he was asking about the weather. He was so nonchalant about it that it almost startled you as to how calm he was. Then he arched a brow.

"What are you going to do?"

You questioned. It was then Mike inhaled deeply while looking at you.

"I'm going to help you."


	5. Chapter 5

You sat up all night worrying. Mike had brought you back to his home. It was small but it was nice. He told you to get some rest because he was going to do the same. So you ended up falling asleep on his couch and when you awoke it was dark out and Mike was nowhere to be found.

So you set up all night worried as to what he was doing. You ended up telling Mike the name of your boss. In all honesty you wanted this to be over. You wanted it to be over the moment Mike had caught you your first night.

He brought it to your attention that had it been anyone else who had caught you you could have easily have been killed, and that honestly terrified you. But now that Mike had disappeared Without a Trace you had no other reason to wait there except for to make sure that he would return okay.

He may have been a slight dick to you but that's how he always seemed to have been whenever he would come home with your dad or your dad would tell stories about him. Regardless of everything you couldn't help but admit that you actually liked Mike. You sat all through the night waiting for him to come home and it never happened.

And it wasn't until the next morning when you heard a car door open and close did you leap from the couch and peer out the living room window. You felt your heart rate increase when you seen Mike slowly walking up the steps.

You rushed to the front door and opened it up prepare to yell at him only to stop when you seen his face. Your mouth set a gape and your heart sank.

"Oh my God, Mike! What the hell happened to you!"

You all but cried out when you seen his beaten and bruised face. His I had been swollen shut and was purple.

He had several cuts along his forehead and his cheek. His nose almost seems broken and from what you could tell whoever had hit him had worn rings. You moved to the side as he entered the house and shut the door behind him.

He didn't say anything as he wandered into the kitchen slowly with you following behind him. You stood in the doorway watching as he went to the refrigerator and reached into the freezer to grab a bag of peas. He then turned and sat down at his kitchen table slowly putting the bag against his face. You winced watching is he winced putting the bag against his battered face.

Slowly you entered the kitchen and took the seat across from him. You sat there looking at him wide-eyed with a worried expression. Mike sighed deeply and opened his one good eye to look at you. He seen the way you looked at him as you took in his face. Clearing his throat he started to speak even though his voice was rough and rather horse.

"Your boss won't be bothering you ever again."

You felt your heart stop. The first thought that entered your mind was that Mike had killed him. And if that was the case then there would be worse things to happen to you then your ex-boss.

"Mike... you didn't... he's not -- "

"He's in prison for beating up a defenceless old man."

You exhaled your held breath. Never before had you felt such a relief wash over you when you heard him say that. You lowered your head into your hands and sat there in the chair. Your mind was blank but at the same time felt as if it was racing a million miles an hour trying to comprehend everything that he had said even though it was so little.

"Mike... you shouldn't have done that. What if his second in command finds out? What if they come after you -- "

"Nobody is going to come after me, [Name]."

You sighed deeply. Your lips began to twitch as you sat there trying to not cry. You were so emotional right now at the thought of not having to work for your boss any longer.

"Thank you, Mike."

You said a soft smile gracing your lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike groaned opening his eyes and looking up at his ceiling. It was well into the night when he woke up after having taken care of your problem. Sniffing a bit, he could have sworn he smelt food. Sitting up on his bed slowly his nose burned from the sniff. He sighed deeply, his chest in just as much pain as his face.

He sat up for a moment before swinging his feet slowly over his bed and rising from it. He started off with a weary hobble before he was able to completely place one foot in front of the other and walk normally as much as possible. Even though he still walked with a slight limp it wasn't anything horribly noticeable.

At least that's what he attempted to tell himself. After managing to hobble through his living room and for the kitchen he found you in the middle of stirring something on his stove. He stood there quietly in the doorway as to not disrupt you as he watched you seemingly in your own little world. You stirred the food with a wooden spoon.

The sound of the spoon scraping in the metal pot was herd over the bubbling of the water in which the food was being cooked in. Mike watched you without your knowledge until you picked up on the sound of his grunt of pain as he adjusted himself against the frame of the doorway.

You quickly glanced in his direction rather wide-eyed obviously not having known that he had been standing there watching you.

"You're awake. Good to see you up and moving around."

You said tapping hee wooden spoon against the top of the pot and placing it to where it laid over the opening.

"I hope you don't mind. I decided to cook those pees you had and make some of the chicken that I found in your freezer."

"I didn't know you could even cook."

He commented earning a disappointing expression from you. He may have chuckled at the way you reacted to him had he not been in such pain. Instead he wore the stone expression that he usually wore. You turned a bit more toward him. Your eyes tracing his face as you approached him slowly.

"There are a couple of open cuts that look like they need cleaned... some quick stitches might -- "

"Don't worry about it."

He said cutting you off rather quickly. You frowned knowing that the man was stubborn, but so were you.

"Mike, please, let me patch you up. It's my fault you're like this after all."

You told him. But he just looked at you with that same expression. You figured he was going to either ignore you or tell you know again. But your surprise he sighed and pointed back behind him.

"Bandages are in the bathroom under the sink. Blue box."

Even though it's shocked you that he was agreeing to allowing you to fix his face the best you could, you weren't going to say anything that might make him change his mind and instead walked by him rather quickly and to the bathroom.

It only took you a second to find the blue box that Mike told you about and you return to the kitchen in a flash. By the time you entered the room Mike had already taken a seat in the chair in which he said earlier that same day.

You then resumed your seat right across from him just as before. The only difference this time is that you were seated closer to him having scooted your chair up and was now digging through the blue box in which he kept various Band-Aids, antibiotics, and other Medical supplies.

"Guessing this isn't the first time you've been hurt considering your supply of stuff?"

You said pulling out a small alcohol wipe to clean the cuts and disinfect them. You tore open the small package and pulled out the wet wipe. Mike still hadn't answered you and when you turn to look at him you seen that he was looking straight at you making eye contact the moment you looked at him.

"You don't talk much do you?"

You questioned leaning over and lightly pressing against his face and his wounds. The last thing you wanted to do was cause him more discomfort even though he could sometimes be an asshole. He had went out of his way when he didn't need to in order to help you out. So this was by far the least that you could do.

"There's really no reason to talk."

"There's always a reason to talk."

You told him running the small wipe across the cut on his upper left eye. He sat there a deep sigh came through his nose.

"Sometimes... actions speak louder than words."

He told you. Your [e/c] eyes shifted to his own. You were silent as you skimmed the wipe across the wound probably slower that you actually should have if you wished to clean the wound efficiently.

"Yeah... yeah I guess you're right..."

You agreed putting the bloody covered wipe in the small trash pile on the table before opening another one to finish what you started.


	7. Chapter 7

"Toll booth? Thought you were a hitman?"

You asked watching Mike get ready for work. You stood there in his doorway with a smug expression watching as he buttoned up his shirt. You had walked through the house early in the morning to find that he was up drinking some of his black coffee.

You were curious as to what he was doing today so you questioned him and found out that he actually worked for a toll booth that was apparently part of a courthouse or something. Kind of funny seeing as how he worked in both lines of work.

"You know it's dawned on me how much you actually don't know about me."

He replied causing you to frown. You crossed your arms leaning against his doorway. You watched his eyes glad that you in the reflection of his mirror on the top portion of his dresser.

"You never talk!"

You said causing Mike to chuckle. It confused you. Mike was one very complicated old man and yet it seems he wasn't complicated at all. He worked a regular job and you would have never guessed that someone like him would be a Hired Man. He wasn't really a Hitman per se, as you found out, he took different jobs and mostly they were bodyguard jobs.

Course how are you supposed to know when the first time you seen him you figured he was out to put a hit on you given the circumstances.

"You also never asked kid."

He said causing you to scoff. You muttered under your breath that you weren't a kid you were a grown-ass adult. This made Mike smirk before his lips turned down.

"I don't want you getting into trouble today so just stay inside."

"Trouble? Stay inside? It was just last week you got your ass beat up over me so shouldn't it be the other way around? Me telling you to stay out of trouble?"

"[Name], you heard me."

He said turning around from the mirror to face you. He started walking towards you which caused you to sidestep out of his way so that he could exit the room. You still stood there with your arms crossed watching him as he made his way through the small portion of his living room and back into the kitchen. You heard him grabbing his keys off the kitchen table before he entered back through the door. He stopped in his tracks to look at you before nodding his head.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Guess I'll be here."

You replied to his d'lite. Although what d'lite there was you couldn't physically see so you had no idea. Although you figured he was pleased because he didn't really say anything that would tell you otherwise.

Regardless Mike would do as he said later that night. He returned to find you home.

However what he had not expected when he walked in through the door was for the house to have been cleaned and for their to have been food they have been cooked and placed in the microwave for him.

Not only that but when he entered the living room the TV have been left on and you have been snuggled up on the couch under a quilt that you had been using the last couple nights you had been crashing here with him. It was a nice gesture but it was odd for him. He wasn't used to somebody looking out for him, he was always looking out for his family.

Wait did he just think of you as family?

Mike shook his head as he pinched the brim of his still cut nose. It has been a long day for him and coming home to a meal was actually nice. Glancing at you back on the couch it was then he took notice that your quilt had slightly slipped off of your body and was draped onto the floor.

Mike took a moment before he quietly made his way over to you in carefully picked up the quilt from the floor. He made sure to maneuver it slowly enough to where it wouldn't wake you as he covered you up so you wouldn't be cold. He froze when he moved enough to roll over onto your side having your back facing him mumbling something in your sleep.

He stood back up straight looking down at you for longer than he probably should have as he watched you just laying there not really thinking about anything as he watched you sleep. He then sighed deeply and turned away to go get his leftovers out of the fridge.

Bringing the leftovers into the livingroom and sitting down in his easy chair, he proceeded watching whatever was on TV while you slept on the couch beside him.


	8. Chapter 8

"We needed food badly thanks for bringing me along."

You said in the middle of the store. Mike sighed deeply. to be honest the only reason why he brought you along was because last time you complain he got the wrong brands of the products you had listed on the list.

So he figured bringing you along this time and getting you out of the house to get the right things would be two birds with one stone. You'd stop complaining about being locked up in the house, and you would get the right products for cleaning and food.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up would ya?"

He said watching as you filled the cart full of things that he never needed before until you started cooking and came to finding yourself living with him.

"Look I can only go as fast as I can read and as fast as my legs can move me. Which is more than I can say for you, old man."

You snapped back in a playful tone. You don't know how it started or why it continued but this type of conversation just became normal between you and Mike over the last month of you living with him. You would both bicker but the two of you would never actually mean what you would say.

Even though Mike never seems like a playful guy to you he never really stopped from playing back. It was like he just understood it and went along with it even though he made it seem like he wasn't doing it to please you.

"You two are just so funny."

You blinked and turned to look at an older lady. She was pushing a cart on the other side of the aisle just looking at both you and Mike. She smiled looking between the both of you.

"My late husband did the same thing with our granddaughter as well. It's good to see family bonding."

She said to Mike. And of course with you being, well, you you didn't miss a beat as you became dead serious looking at this old lady.

"He's not my grandfather, he's my husband."

Mike stood there just as stoned face as ever while the woman on the other hand seemed shocked and almost disgusted. She looked between the both of you trying to figure out if you were lying. But the minute she seen Mike's expression, she shut her mouth and quickly pushed her cart onward.

It was only when she had left the area did Mike roll his eyes and sigh looking to you.

"Now why did you go and say that?"

"What? I thought it was funny!"

"You disgusted that poor woman making her think we were married."

You couldn't help but laugh quietly to yourself as you grabbed some crackers from the shelf. A large smile across your lips as you turned around and looked at Mike.

"I didn't hear you complain or correct me? After all Mike, actions speak louder than words right?"

You questioned as you turned your back to him and walked further down the aisle. Mike stood there watching you walking away.

He made no attempt to catch up to you. He just watched you as you vanished around one of the corners and headed to the next aisle.

He knew this was a bad idea getting you out of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

You hummed to yourself as you hustled about the kitchen. Mike had left today to go visit his granddaughter and daughter-in-law leaving you with the house all to yourself.

It was strange living with Mike. Neither one of you ever had the talk about when you'd move out. For the most part Mike just seemed to let it all go and allowed for you to stay here.

He basically had a free maid.

You were happy to help. You didn't have to pay rent and Mike was an easy guy to live with for the most part.

Putting your oven mitts on you opened the oven and pulled out the lasagna setting it onto the stove top. You removed your oven mitt and kissed your fingers speaking an Italian fraze rather poorly only to laugh to yourself afterward.

As you moved about to get some plates you stopped having thought you heard someone behind you. Turning around thinking it was Mike you smiled, only to find nobody there.

You arched a brow. That was rather odd. Blinking a few times you shrugged it off and turned back around to put the plates down and started cutting up the meal.

"He road through the streets of the city, down from his hill up high -- "

You sung softly to yourself as you placed each of the slices of food onto the plate. You then took them one by one over to the stove where you had some green beans cooking and placed them onto the plate.

"Mike!"

You yelped when a hand landed on your shoulder and you turned to see it was Mike. Your body eased. So it had been him.

"You startled m-- "

Mike shocked you by placing his finger on your lips and leaned forward to your ear.

"Play along. We're not alone."

He whispered. Your whole body went stiff as fear struck you. So what you had heard earlier wasn't Mike. Instead you swallowed harshly and mustered up a smile.

"I missed you too..."

You said going in and kissing his cheek. Mike blinked several times as his hand moved from your shoulder to your cheek. So this was how you were going to play along then? So be it. It would make his job easier.

"Come back to the bedroom, I wanna show you how much I missed you."

You said knowing Mike kept his gun back there. He allowed you to grab his hand as you staid close to him acting as if the two of you were alone. You smiled as you walked through the dark livingroom while trying to keep calm.

Mike kept his hand in yours as the two of you walked, finally making it to the bedroom. Once inside you quickly turned on the light and shut the door behind you, acting out the part perfectly.

Mike took that moment to walk over to the closet to get his gun.

"I wish you wouldn't leave me alone for so long. I miss you too much."

You said trying to keep the act going and allowing your voice to mask what Mike was doing.

"Sweetheart -- "

Mike said lifting the floorboard in the closet and getting his gun out attaching the silencer to it.

"You know I have to work."

He said twisting the gun together. You kept your eyes on the door, heart pounding in your ears.

"I know... It's just that I... I love you is all."

Mike got back up and walked over to the door. He placed the gun up against the door, but then it dawned on him that the man could be right beside the door waiting for them to come out.

He glanced back toward you.

"I love you too sweetheart."

Then moved the gun over against the wall. You watched and waited as Mike then pulled the trigger.


	10. Chapter 10

Neither one of you spoke. The food had long since turned cold that was left out on the stove. The blood had been cleaned up by his guy.

Mike had taken care of your intruder.

And yet you just didn't feel safe. Not now, not anymore.

Mike knew it too. All he had to do was look at you and it was plain to see that you just weren't yourself anymore. You were young and weren't use to this type of life. What he did he had never wanted it to interfere with his family life.

Again there he was considering you apart of that.

"I can't sleep. Not now."

You whispered as you found yourself in his bedroom. It was morning. The sun was up and for once Mike had a day off work since he didn't work Sundays.

He looked at you from his bed. He was still dressed and laying on top of his covers. You looked awful and had bags under your eyes. He sighed deeply and sat up on his bed with his arm outstretched.

"Come here."

He said with his gruff voice. You obeyed and came forward allowing Mike to lead you across the bed. You laid down on the left side of the bed, Mike's back now to the door as he held you close to him.

"Sleep."

He told you. You exhaled a very wavy sigh as you found yourself placed in a small space where you felt safe. Even though Mike had you stay in the bedroom the whole time while the clean up happened, your stomach still turned on you.

What would have happened if Mike hadn't come home when he did? Would you have been killed? Was Mike the target or you? Was this retaliation for your boss or was it something else that Mike wasn't telling you about.

"Mike -- "

"Sleep."

He spoke again. You closed your eyes and pushed yourself further into his chest. Even with your mind buzzing with anxiety and worry you found yourself falling asleep.

Everything fading away with the sound of Mike's heart and breathing in your ear.


	11. Chapter 11

It was quiet that afternoon in the kitchen. You had woken up to find Mike gone and you couldn't help but have felt a small bit of panic set in, but then you realized that he had left a note.

_'I'll be back soon'_

Was all it said. Still you worried. You worried and you were stressed beyond a doubt. Hell you hadn't ever been this stressed except for one other time in your life.

The death of your father.

And that's how you found yourself there in the middle of the kitchen with a sponge in hand as you cleaned the counter tops for the fourth time that afternoon. You sighed and pinched the brim of your nose.

What had you actually gotten into you wondered. Why was that man there last night and who was he here for you wondered?

It was only when the sound of the front door open and closed did you drop sponge in the suddy water of the sink and turned around to see Mike walking into the kitchen. He looked at you as he stood in the doorway.

You noticed just how exhausted he seemed and you wanted to ask where he had been and what he had been doing, but it seemed that he could once again read your mind.

"I found out who our little friend was from last night."

He said as he walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out one of the chairs to take a seat. You leaned the back of your body up against the counter resting your hands on the sink. You waited for Mike to continue. You wanted to know so badly as to what was going on you felt yourself getting sick.

"He wasn't here for you. You were a bystander that was unplanned. The man that had sent him thought I lived alone. He wouldn't have harmed you."

He explained. You frowned. Was that suppose to make you feel any better? Any safer?

"So he was here for you? Why? To kill you?"

"To send a message. To get my attention."

He corrected quickly. He rubbed his tired eyes making you wonder if he had gotten any sleep at all after you dozed off.

"I'm setting up a meeting with his boss. I can promise you, this will never happen to you again."

"You can't possibly promise something like that."

You shook your head. Mike clicked his tongue and chuckled. He finished rubbing his face before he let his hand fall against the table.

"I forget you're not that same young kid I use to know anymore. You're smart. Maybe even smarter than your old man..."

He said softly as his voice would allow. You inhaled deeply and crossed your arms.

"Mike, I've known you most of my life. I know that you'd say anything to put a worried mind at ease. But you can't lie to me. Don't keep me in the dark -- Why are you meeting this man that sent a hitman to your door!!"

"So it doesn't happen again. So something worse doesn't happen."

He said looking straight at you. You felt defeated. How were you suppose to reply to something like that?

"I'm not your concern."

"That's where you're wrong. You became my concern the moment I found you trying to steal other people's money."

You lowered your head and your eyes turned away. Your mind screamed the fact that he was wrong. But you felt your heart ache from the compassion that he had shown you over the last nearly two months of having seen him again.

It was like a blast from your past that you were unable to escape.

"Hey, look at me."

Mike said causing you to slowly turn your gaze back to him. His stone face unreadable like always. Even in a heart to heart situation like this one he never allowed his true emotions to show through his face.

"I'll keep you safe. You don't have to worry."

And that only made you worry about him even more.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mike?"

You questioned walking into his living room. Mike had been watching something on TV while drinking a beer. It had been a while since the two of you last spoke about anything of major importance. But now it seemed like it was the time. With time spent relaxed for you since the whole intruder shooting you had time to reflect on certain things and you wanted to ask Mike some questions that you had been asking yourself for a long while.

"Can we talk about my dad?"

Mike just looked at you. You sometimes hated that his face was just so unreadable. You couldn't tell what he was thinking half the time and you didn't like it. Mike sighed and placed his beer down on the small table beside him. He seemed slightly fidgety at the request, but he was willing to talk it seemed.

"What do you wanna know?"

He asked looking back up at you. You swallowed. Nervousness filled you.

"What really happened the night he died?"

Mike just looked up at you. He blinked slowly. You stood there continuing to just look at him waiting for him to say something, anything.

"You should have a seat if we're really going to talk about this."

And then you found yourself seated on the couch while Mike turned off the TV with his remote. He cleared his throat as he looked at you.

"Your father was in with some dirty cops. He had a deal with them. I warned him, not to get involved, but he was in it because he was trying to bust them."

Mike told you. You could barely hear him as your heart was in your ears. So your dad really had been killed the way you believed after all these years.

"The department was trying to weed out the ones that were making deals with the mafia. But when your dad stepped in it was like they could smell it on him. He was too kind of a man, [Name]. He wasn't cut out for the underworld and most of them knew it. That was his downfall."

"So what happened?"

"He and I went to make a deal. But we ended up getting separated in the large warehouse where we were suppose to meet. Your father confronted about six or seven men by himself. To my understanding he tried to talk them out of this, to turn themselves in, but it was a trap. They knew we were coming."

You felt tears coming to the corner of your eyes. His own department had betrayed him. The men he seen as brothers had sold him out for a deal.

"Alright, I've heard enough."

You said turning your head down trying to keep yourself from crying. Mike sat there in his chair. He knew that is was going to come down to this sooner or later. That living with him you'd shrug up the courage to ask what had actually happened to your father the night of his death. You were a smart woman, you weren't a kid anymore, and Mike needed to remember that.

"He would have been proud of you. Of how smart you are and brave for that matter."

Mike said causing you to look at him. Your lips twitched upward, you couldn't help it.

"I don't think he'd be all too impressed knowing that I'm living with you though."

Mike couldn't help but chuckle he gave a nod of his head as he looked at you for a long moment.

"I think he'd kick my ass if he knew."

You then grinned and chuckled rubbing the corners of your eyes clean of the tears that you refused to cry.

"I think he'd be grateful to you for taking such good care of his little girl."

You said as you rose from the couch. Mike's eyes kept on you as you walked across the room and toward the kitchen.

"I'll start on dinner."

You said as you disappeared into the kitchen. Mike's eyes left lingering on the door that you left through. 


	13. Chapter 13

You stepped off the bus with a hum. Looking around you noticed it was a rather busy spot by the court house. Humming again to yourself your hand tightened on the brow baggie. You then walked toward the back of the building where the parking lot was located.

Smiling as you seen the toll booth as you came closer. Mike sat inside watching as you came closer, your smile widening as you seen his expression.

He was frowning deeply.

"What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your lunch."

You reminded him walking up to the window. You held out the bag and Mike took it.

"How did you get here? And how did you know where I worked?"

"Well I took the bus for the first question. And to answer your second, it's not hard to figure out which toll booth it is seeing as how you work at a court house. There's only three in total in the town, narrowed that down. Figured it had to be here."

You said with a shrug and a smile.

Mike snorted and shook his head as he opened his bag and pulled out the lukewarm container of homemade beef stew.

"Alright, you've done what you were going to do. Now go home."

You smiled even more and snorted a little causing Mike to arch a brow.

"You said go home, not back to my place."

Mike rolled his eyes at how blunt you could be sometimes.

"You live there too right? Last I checked. Now go home."

You laughed a bit and leaned against the booth window. He glanced at you as a car pulled up. Mike turned in his seat a little and looked at the man driving.

"You don't have the right ticket."

He said causing the man to curse and shake his head.

"Come on man! This is what they gave me!"

You leaned just right to be able to view the man. He wore a suit and drove a brown beat up little car. He had brown hair that was slicked to the side and had age lines on his face even though he seemed fairly young.

"Sorry man. Wrong ticket."

Mike said shaking his head. The man in the car looked toward you and blinked a few times. You looked back at him as he looked at Mike.

"You decided to have company at work?"

He asked. You snorted causing the man to look back at you.

"I brought him his lunch he left at home."

You replied causing the man to look at you rather baffled.

"Didn't know his jolly ol fella had grandkids."

"I'm not his grandkid."

Mike sighed deeply and pushed the button to raise the gate. The man looked at him and chuckled a bit.

"Name's Jimmy."

"[Name]."

"[Name]? Hey beautiful name for a beautiful face, I'll make sure to remember that next time I see you!"

"Will you cut the crap and just go?"

Mike snapped causing Jimmy to chuckle and wave as he passed through. You chuckled a bit yourself. Looking back at Mike you could see he was irritated.

"Go. Home."

He ordered this time. You smiled just a tiny bit before moving away from the booth.

"I'll see you at home."

Mike grunted in response as he took his lunch and put it back in the bag. He was no longer hungry.


	14. Chapter 14

"Kaylee seems taken with her."

Stacey said sitting at the table with Mike. The two of them watched as Kaylee and [Name] played in the sandbox in the backyard at Stacey's.

Mike hummed a bit peering over at his daughter-in-law.

"[Name] acts like a kid herself sometimes."

He commented. Stacy nodded her head and watched as they played.

"She's Timothy's child? Your old partner back in Philly?"

"That's right. She came here for work not too long ago. She was living in a motel and I told her to come stay with me."

Mike informed her. She nodded. Silence fell upon the two of them again as they watched them play.

"She seems nice."

"She's a good girl."

Mike agreed. Stacy bit her bottom lip. She cleared her throat and turned a bit more toward Mike.

"Are you two... You know?"

Mike was silent for a good moment before he shook his head quickly.

"No. No. She sleeps on the couch. Rooms with me. Takes care of the house so I don't have to. Cooks, cleans -- "

"Sounds like a wife, Mike."

Stacey couldn't help but chuckle causing Mike to do the same. He nodded his head a little.

"She told an old lady out at the super market that we were married. I swear she scared that woman for the rest of her life."

Stacey laughed a bit turning to look back at [Name] and her daughter. She noticed the young woman turned and looked at Mike smiling at him as she did. Stacey decided to look at Mike and to her great surprise.

Mike smiled back.


	15. Chapter 15

You were snuggled up on the couch under a blanket in and out of sleep. You wanted to get some water due to your throat being so dry, but you were too tires to want to get up.

It was a struggle.

Keep warm or go get some water. In the end your throat won and you decided that you would kick off the blankets and grab a glass from the sink.

You groaned dropping your blanket down onto the couch as you adjusted your tank top and pjs and waddled to the kitchen. Your hair a mess this late at night and you felt dead. You flicked on the kitchen light as you entered to give you a way to see.

But your throat would thank you later.

Sighing you grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and started to fill. You yawned while holding it under the tap. Sniffling a little bit you looked up and out of the back kitchen window that was right in front of you.

It was dark outside and the street lights were on.

But that wasn't all.

Your eyes widened and you jumped. Dropping the glass in the sink and it shattering. The reflection wasn't just of yourself, but a masked man as well. You turned around sharp like and was grabbed.

You screamed trying to grab the man's arms and keep him off you. But he advanced and pushed you up against the fridge. His hands coming around your throat and choking you.

You gargled on your sip unable to breathe. Gasping and trying to punch the man your vision was going blurry fast.

Reaching out being pushed against the fridge you tried to grab the kitchen drawer. Grabbing it you yanked it clean out of its spot and whacked the attacker against the side of the head with it.

He grunted and yelled falling down to the side. You slide down the fridge gasping for air and sucking it up into your lungs.

You could see again.

Scrambling around all the paper and random junk from the drawer that was noe scattered all over the floor you tried to run for the back door. Before you made it you were taken and slammed down against the tile. Your jaw hitting hard and your teeth cracking together. The taste of iron clear.

You screamed and felt a rag come around your neck as the man now sar in your back and was choking your with the dish towel that you had hanging over the stove.

You couldn't breathe again. In a panic you reaches around on the floor for something, anything, that could help you.

Then you felt a pair of scissors.

Grabbing them you threw your hand wildly back. A scream came and you were released again.

And again you could breathe.

Choking up air you felt the body fall off yours and knocked the kitchen table out of the way having it crash to the floor.

You took a moment to regain your surroundings. It was at that moment the man started to get up again with the pair still lodged in his eye.

You weren't prepared to let him get up again.

Glancing behind you, you seen the scissors implanted in the man's eye. You screamed reaching for the drawer again and whacking him in the side of the head. Blood flew everywhere as he fell over to the ground.

You dropped the drawer as it was now splattered in blood. You fell back against the cabinets shaking. Your heart was racing and your hands shaking. You gasped and gagged on a sob as you attempted to stay in control of your emotions.

After a moment on the floor you rose to your feet, trying to keep them from buckling under you. Knowing you had to get to your phone to call Mike.

He was working a job tonight, but you needed him here and now.


	16. Chapter 16

When Mike had come home he doind her covered in blood on the couch. He checked you over to make sure you were alright.

"Mouth and neck hurt, but I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay."

You repeated as you held onto Mike's forearms as he looked at you. You inhaled deeply as he left and went into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and looked at the mess and the struggle that occurred.

He seen the man, the blood, his whole kitchen would need a deep, deep clean. Turning back to you he seen you walking toward him. Your arms wrapped around your body.

"Here, come on."

He said as he grabbed your shoulders and pulled you toward the bathroom to get you cleaned up.

  
Several days later you were washing dishes in the now clean kitchen. Had anyone entered the room they would have never believed how it looked before. They never would have believed that the room was wrecked and a dead body had been there.

"[Name]."

Mike said as he walked into the kitchen. You turned around and looked at him. He was holding a bag and you could only guess what was inside.

"What's up?"

You asked as Mike sat the bag down onto the table. He started to unzip it.

"What's up is us needing to talk."

He said pulling out a small box. You dried your hands of the soapy water that you had been doing the dishes.

Mike glanced your way. Your face looked better. Your jaw not nearly as swollen after you had cracked it open on the floor. And your neck was still purple from the choking, but it was healing.

"Have you ever shot a gun before?"

"A rifle once or twice."

You told him. Your dad had taken you on a few hinting trips back in the day. But as far as handguns went you hadn't ever fired one. Mike held out the gun he hand for you to see.

He showed you how to load and unload. He showed you where the safety was and when it was on and off.

"Come here."

He told you having you come over to stand beside him. He held out the gun for you. You took it and wrapped your fingers around it.

"No, here, like this."

Mike said seeing you hold it completely wrong. He moved to your side, his arms coming around you and moving your hands to the proper position. You felt your heart racing. Mike's chest presses against yours. His words going in one ear and out the other, yet you nodded your head in agreement to whatever he was saying.

"Mike?"

Your lips moved but it was as if you weren't in your body. Mike stopped speaking and looked at you in question. You glanced at him from the side.

"What -- "

He barely managed to say as you kissed him. He was shocked. Completely shocked to find your lips on his. Further more to find that you had been the one to do it. Still he stood there completely unmoved allowing you to kiss him. After a few seconds you pulled away.

Your heart in your ears and your chest feeling like it was going to burst.

You looked at Mike swallowing. You dunno where this had come from but your need to kiss him just suddenly... came forth. Mike lowered his arms a bit removing his hands from your body as he looked at you.

His expression.

Wasn't happy.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Mike had left you alone abruptly. He hasn't said a word when he left, but his expression told you everything you needed to know.

You fucked up.

Now you sat there on the couch with the gun on the coffee table. You puffy eyed gaze looking out the window. You sniffled a bit. You had stopped crying almost two hours ago but still felt like shit.

You didn't really understand why or how you came to kiss Mike. It was true, you were oddly attracted to the older man and had been since you were younger.

But apparently it wasn't the same for Mike.

You looked at his gun laying on the table. It was an untraceable one, you knee because it had the serial code scratched off with some type of power tool. You sat there looking and wondering, why was he going to such a trouble to keep you safe?

Was it because of your father? Had he felt guilt because he couldn't help him? There was no reason why Mike should have taken you in in the first place. Why he had put your boss behind bars. Why he had gotten his ass beat for you, hid a body for you, and has done only God knows what else for you.

Headlights hit the window.

Mike had returned home.

You sat there still on the couch waiting and listening. You heard the car door. You listened as he opened the front door. And you watched as he came around the corner and stopped in the livingroom looking at you.

You sat there on the couch just looking at him. He was silent as he stood there for a long moment just watching you. Then slowly he made his way over to the couch and took a seat beside you. He sighed deeply resting his elbows on his knees.

The two of you sat in silence for a moment until it was broken by Mike.

"I'm old [Name]."

He stated looking around his livingroom. Then his eyes turned to you.

"I can't give you children, I can't promise you much."

He said causing your heart to race. You looked at him. He was looking right at you. His face was serious. He was serious.

"I need to know what that kiss in the kitchen meant for you."

You turned toward him a little. You kept your eye contact with him.

"Just... feelings I guess. I didn't expect... well... I did expect you to kiss back, but..."

You said fumbling around slowly with your words. You didn't know what you were trying to say or what they meant. You weren't expecting this question at all.

"I'm... not looking for marriage or kids... Your granddaughter is enough."

You half joked. But Mike didn't laugh. He just kept his gaze on you.

"[Name], I'm being serious."

"And so am I, Mike."

You replied. You and Mike sat on the couch for a while just looking at one another waiting for the other to speak. And when it became apparent that neither one of you were going to speak first Mike took the lead.

Putting his hand on the side of your face he moved his thumb slowly over your bruised lip. He looked over your neck and then his eyes turned to your lips. He sighed deeply moving in and kissing you softly.

You inhaled deeply. Butterflies filling your belly. Your body tingling. Your hands coming up and holding the sides of his face. You pressed your lips more against his, your body scooting closer to his.

Mike wrapped his arms around you to keep you close. You liked that. The fact that you felt safe even after everything that had happened. He made you feel safe in his arms.

You pulled away first to breathe. Looking at him, you felt his fingers moving across your face to move your hair behind your ear. You felt your cheeks warm while you smiled grinning like a complete idiot.

Mike's lips twitched as well. And the two of you relaxed on the couch cuddling for what felt like half the night, the tv turned on, but neither of you paying much attention to it.


	18. Chapter 18

"Somethings different."

Stacey said as she sat at the table with Mike. Mike glanced toward his daughter-in-law. She was looking at him with a small smile, her eyes showing that smile.

Mike decided to play stupid.

"Different? What?"

He questioned. Stacey nodded her head toward you. Mike looked at you seeing you playing with his granddaughter. The two of you were on the swingset. You were pushing Kaylee and she was laughing. The two of you smiling.

"[Name]... and you."

She said trying to push it from Mike what was going on between the two of them. Mike was quiet for a good while. He just sat there watching the girls playing.

Watching his girls playing.

"When you came up to the house, I might have glanced out the window."

She pushed. Mike knew then what Stacey had seen and why she was so admit about getting him to tell her.

He had seen the two of them smiling at each other in the car while he parked.

It wasn't often Mike smiled a ymore. There was few things that made him do so.

And his family was one of them.

"So we wet smiling. I said something funny."

Mike said waving it off. Stacey only grinned and nodded her head. Mike rolled his eyes and sighed through his nose.

"Alright... she's made it clear that she has a certain... attraction toward me."

Stacey chuckled.

"I knew that from the first couple times you brought her over. Mike do you like her back?"

"What is this an interrogation?"

Mike questioned causing Stacey to laugh a little. She smiled at Mike, already knowing the answer.

"I think it's good that you've found someone that can make you smile... even if she is rather young. She's not a stranger and you two have history together."

She explained. Mike listened turning to look at Stacey. He wondered if your father would approve of the relationship.

Probably not.

But still the fact that whatever was happening between the two of you caused Mike some small type of happiness, and knowing that it caused you a great deal it seemed, things were nice.

"We're just testing the waters... I don't expect her to stick around for long. She'll wake up one day and realize that I'm an old man who can't give her what she wants -- "

"Mike, you need to rethink the way you see yourself."

Stacey said with a frown. Mike looked at her.

"She's with you because she wants you."

She said causing the talk to drop after that. Kaylee's laughter filled their ears and they both went back to watching the two girls playing together.


	19. Chapter 19

"Do you want sex?"

You blinked at the sudden and off question that came from Mike. The two of you cuddled up on the couch after you had made dinner. The TV on and some type of Western was on. You turned your gaze up to Mike and seem his usual unreadable expression.

"Didn't know Westerns turned you on Mike."

You joked causing his face to be unmoved.

"I'm serious, [Name]."

"Well, I am attracted to you so it wouldn't be a punishment for me if you wanted me to ride your -- "

"Jesus [Name]."

Mike groaned dragging his hand over his face. The two of you had been living together for a little over six months and had been doing this - relationship - thing for almost two weeks.

And in those two weeks you both had shared several kisses, a few hugs, and were sharing Mike's bed now. Yet he hadn't even attempted to get into your pants. You often wondered if he has trouble getting it up, but it didn't bother you.

You liked Mike for Mike, not for sex.

"So is that a yes? I don't want you to feel as if you have to -- "

"Mike, I would suck your dick right now if you wanted me to."

You told him while giving him a small peck on the cheek. He grunted, obviously in some small amount of discomfort. You grinned, maybe he didn't have trouble getting it up after all?

"Do you want me on my knees Mike?"

You asked with a grin. Mike gave you a glare. This obviously wasn't how he wanted this to go, but it's the way it went.

"Keep it up little girl."

"Oh, Daddy kink?"

Mike snorted. Your grin quickly fell when Mike grabbed you by the back of the neck and crashed his lips down onto your mouth. You gasped, not expecting the man to do something so sudden like that. You also didn't expect for him to move you to where you straddled him, but he did.

And it was very clear Mike didn't have a problem getting it up.

You moaned, your fingers grabbing the sides of his head as you rubbed your lower half against his. His tongue darting out and into your mouth. You felt your cheeks warm, not expecting any of this at all.

"M-Mike."

You moaned as you broke the kiss and his lips were against your now healed throat. He smothered your hot skin in kisses while your fingers moved for his belt.

You made quick work of it while Mike had his own hands working at your shorts. Once he had slid them down you gasped and he stopped to look at you.

"You're not wearing underwear."

He whispered looking rather bewildered at you as his hands caressed the hairs below. You moaned, your answer gargled as his fingers traced your hot area.

"Easier for you."

You whispered causing Mike to chuckle and nod. You reluctantly pulled off him, his fingers leaving you as you rose off him and stripped yourself of your shorts. Your cheeks warm as you stood there stripping your shirt and then bra, standing before him completely naked.

He just looked at you. His eyes trailing your body before he looked back up at your eyes. He held out his hand for you and you came toward him. His calluses fingers grabbed your waist and pulled you toward him.

He kissed you slowly.

You felt your heart melt as he put emotion into the action.

"I want you, Mike."

You whispered against his lips.

It didn't take much for him to slide out of his pants and underwear. And then you climbed back over his erection - his rather impressive erection - and slowly slid down over it.

You gasped and shuttered as Mike held onto your hips. You watched his face distort as he attempted to not cum then and there. You were tight, warm, wet -- Jesus fucking Christ.

"You okay?"

He managed to ask. You chuckled and gave an open mouth grin as you started to rock back and forth on him causing him to groan.

"Fuck yes."

You moaned. Your head lulling back and your hips moving slowly back and forth. You didn't move up and down, not yet, just rocked into Mike. You felt his grip tighten on your hips. You moaned again causing him to lean forward having a hand come to your back and pulling you forward pushing your breast into his mouth.

"Ah! Mike!"

You yelped, hands coming up behind his head and holding onto him as you started to slowly ride him. You moved up and down his length while he sucked and bit onto your nipple.

Jesus it had been so long since you last had sex with anyone, several years, and hard telling how long it had been for Mike.

"Mike."

You moaned feeling his whole cock as you slid up and down him. He pulled away from your breast and moved back to having his hands on your hips. He had a gentle grip as he helped you to move up and down on him faster.

You turned your head back down and looked at him, seeing he was watching you. You placed your hands on his shoulders to help you ride him. Your belly starting to tingle as you started to cum.

You cried out a bit as your body shook causing Mike to grunt feeling you clenching him tightly. You stopped your motion while you came.

Mike felt himself cumming as well, unable to keep himself from doing so as he watched your body shaking due to him. He grunted releasing what he had inside you.

Your eyes widened as you felt warmth flood your insides from Mike. You looked down at him surprised he had came inside. Your body covered in sweat you chuckled.

"Thought you couldn't give me kids, Mike?"

You asked kissing his lips softly. He groaned pulling out of you and going limp. He felt your smile on his lips.

"Didn't think I could."

He said as you pulled away. You chuckled and kissed him again sighing afterwards.

"Shower?"

You asked with a grin causing Mike to groan.

"You're cheeky."

"That's why you love me."

You half joked causing Mike to roll his eyes as your grin widened.


	20. Chapter 20

You groaned rolling over your hand reached out for your phone that was on the night stand beside you. It was the middle of the day, but it was always nice for a nap.

Mike was out doing his body guard work with it being Sunday. Which left you to do as you pleased.

And a nap sounded perfect until your phone rang.

"Hello?"

You answered with a groggy tone.

"Hey [Name]! It's Saul Goodman!"

You laid there half asleep. Your mind buzzing with this man's name for a moment.

"You know the guy who was stuck at the toll booth at the court house. You brought the jolly ol fellow his lunch -- "

"How did you get my number?"

You asked waking up a bit more the more you spoke. You shuffled around on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Your hand swiping over your forehead.

"That's not important. What is important is that I need your help. Look there's this big case, and I need your help. You seem to like old people, so can you help me out?"

You laid there as your brain tried to comprehend what the he'll he was talking about. You didn't know this man. This man was calling your number and you didn't even know how he got it in the first place. Now he was asking for your help because you had a way with old people?

What the he'll was this man playing?

"I'll even pay you one hundred dollars!"

"I'm not interested in money Mr. Goodman. Sorry but I don't know you. I don't know how you got this number -- "

"I'm a lawyer. I'm a lawyer who is working on a very big case. Please [Name]. It's easy you just have to show up and pretend to be my niece."

You sighed rubbing your eyes and frowning.

"Alright fine. Meet me at the corner of Fifth and Main. I don't have a car at the moment. Pick me up there."

There was a short pause on the other end of the line and then you could hear the smile on his face.

"Thanks [Name]! You won't regret it! See you in twenty!"

He said hanging up the phone. You groaned and sat up on the bed. Looking around the room you exhaled deeply. Your eyes drifted over to your laptop bag that had been there since you moved in with Mike.

Even though you had been wanting to get out of doing your old job badly, you often thought about doing it on the side for extra cash on your own terms.

Rolling your eyes you climbed up out of bed and went to get ready to meet Saul.

Several blocks later and you were on the corner of Fifth and Main. It wasn't longer after that when Jimmy pulled up and you had climbed into the car with him.

He explained that all you had to do was be your nice self and pretend to be related to him as his niece. You rolled your eyes a bit as you both pulled into a nursing home. Your brow arched and nearly staid that way the whole time you watched Saul interacting with all the old people there.

Various questions were asked about you, Saul of course made up bullshit as he had you playing along with it. And at the end of the day you ended up in some old lady's room talking about s big settlement or something as you looked through a box of old pictures.

It took about an hour of your time and it had to have been the easiest thing you had ever done in your entire life.

"Hey, thanks again [Name]."

Saul said as he got into the car with you. You scratches the back of your head and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, no problem Mr. Goodman, I guess. Dunno what really happened or why you needed me, but hey glad to help I guess."

Saul chuckled.

"You can call me Jimmy if you want -- "

"That a fake name?"

"No! It's my real name actually!"

He explained seeming to be almost insulted. You snorted and laughed a bit causing him to smile.

"Say, how about we get lunch my treat? Have you eaten yet?"

You checked your phone and seen that there were no messages from Mike. Putting it back in your pocket you shrugged.

"Sure. I could go for some food."

You said causing Saul to nod and grin more.

"Alright, let's go get some chicken!"

He laughed as he drove the both of you off to get food. When you pulled up to the place the chicken looked weird on the sign and the name was Mexican. You thought it was an odd looking establishment, but as long as the food was good you didn't care.

When you both ordered and took your food over to the table your phone rang.

"Hey Mike, what's up?"

"Why are you at Los Pollos Hermanos with the lawyer?"

Mike asked with an irritated tone. You arched a brow and looked around inside the restraunt for Mike, you didn't see him.

"Um, food? Why?"

"You need to leave. It's danger--"

"Is everything okay miss?"

Someone interrupted. You turned and looked up at a man. His skin was dark and he wore glasses. His name tag said he was the owner of the establishment.

"Oh yes, I'm fine."

You said. He looked at you for a second longer before smiling politely and nodding.

"Is the food to your liking?"

"Yes it's very good. Nice and juicy."

You said now hearing a silence come from Mike's end.

"What a gracious complement. May I refill your cup?"

He asked still smiling. You glanced at your cup and then back to him.

"Uh, no thank you."

He smiled and nodded again.

"Well, be sure to come back and see us again soon."

"Oh I will. Thank you."

Ok said as the man walked away.

"Mike?"

You questioned.

"Get out of there and go home right now."

He said before he hung up. You gasped and looked at your phone. Mike had never been so rude to you before. You honestly couldn't believe it. It made you so angry you scoffed, getting Saul's attention.

"Trouble in Heaven?"

Saul joked while he sipped on his coke.

"I apparently am suppose to go home. Can you drop me off back where you picked me up?"

"What! But we just got here!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

You apologized. He sighed shaking his head. He put his drink back down.

"No. No. It's fine. You did what you were needed. I'll take you home -- or to your street corner."

You rolled your eyes as you rose from the booth.

You swore to God this guy.


	21. Chapter 21

You rolled your eyes for who knows how many times now. Mike and you had been going at it for the last twenty minutes at least. He was going on about how you need to stay away from that restraunt, from Jimmy, from anyone and everyone.

"Mike, you're acting like my dad. I'm allowed to have friends and go to lunch with them -- "

"No, [Name], I'm not saying that. I'm saying you stay away from that restraunt and from Jimmy!"

He said causing you to arch a brow.

"Mike... are you jealous?"

You asked seeing Mike glare at you. He scoffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"[Name], I am not -- "

You smiled softly walking over to Mike you grabbed his hands pulling him toward you. He watched you, his glare still there even while you pulled him back toward the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Mike grunted, his fingers tangled in your hair. He watched as your lips were wrapped tightly around his cock. He sat on the edge of the bed watching as you were on your knees on the floor.

Your mouth taking as much of him into his mouth as you could, but he was rather thick.

Sliding down to his tip, you glanced up at him through your lashes. Mike grunted and grabbed the back of your head. He kept your lips at his tip. You smirked as you kissed it making him twitch.

"You honestly think you have any need to be jealous?"

You questioned. Mike frowned deeply his hand pulling you up off your knees and into him. He kissed you on the lips, pulling you back onto the bed with him.

Knowing that he was still extremely jealous no matter how much you showed him there wasn't anything to be jealous about.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been a normal morning like any other. You made Mike breakfast, kissed him goodbye as he went to work, and then proceeded to do house work.

But it didn't last.

You were shaking with anxiety and rage both.

Your phone chimed informing you that there was a text sent to your phone. When you opened it up it wasn't what you were expecting.

Several pictures of you and Mike in sexual intercourse, that seemed to be taken through the blinds in the bedroom, were right before your very eyes with a very forward and threatening message.

'If you wish for things to continue without incident meet us at six tonight...'

And then proceeded to leave an address.

You wanted to throw something. Smash something. Why couldn't these people just leave you alone?

Another chime came for another text.

'Tell anyone else and we'll be forced to act. Come alone. Don't be late.'

Your stomach felt twisted as you nearly collapsed to the floor in the bedroom. Your breathing erratic. Whoever this was wasn't playing and they knew you knew that too.

 

  
You managed to make it there earlier than expected. It wasn't what you were expecting. There were a great many of black cars parked out front of this trailer in the middle of the dessert.

You were drenched in sweat. You had managed to buy a uber and get there that way, but you had told them to stop when you were nearly there. That's why you had to walk for so long and why you were drenched to the bone. After all you were suppose to come alone.

Walking up to the door you opened it slowly seeing it was a small meeting room with a small spread of water bottles and some sandwiches.

Then there inside was a man who you noticed. A man you had seen before.

"Miss. Lincoln. Come inside please."

"You're the guy from the food place?"

"You have an excellent memory, Miss. Lincoln."

He said with a smile. He motioned toward the chairs.

"Please have a seat. You must be thirsty."

He said putting a bottle of unopened water in front of the chair where he expected you to sit while he took his seat. He folded his hands over one another waiting for you to sit.

After a fleeting moment you took your seat. Grabbing the water you begun to drink it.

"I have a proposal for you, Miss. Lincoln. One that could benefit us both."

"And what would that be? Must be pretty damn important if you're willing to blackmail me to get me here."

"Miss. Lincoln. Please don't think of it as blackmail. Think of it as, an invitation."

"Do you threaten everyone with an invitation or am I the exception?"

He chuckled.

"My name is Gus. I work several restaurants. I push coke out of all of them. But my competitor doesn't want to work with me like we've been made to do."

"So what? How is that any of my business?"

Gus chuckled again and gave you a clever smirk.

"Your business is hacking into bank accounts is it not? I do believe sending in a certain man to stop you from stealing from me, and it seemed it worked. Why you're still alive however I could never figure out, until now."

You sat there arms crossed listening to him.

"You're the one Mike was working for? The one I was pulling money from the accounts?"

"That is correct Miss. Lincoln."

"So why hire me? To hack into this competitors account and take his money?"

"That's precisely what I want you to do. There's no better way to hit someone than their wallet."

"This competitor has to be dangerous. I don't risk Mike's safety so you can -- "

"Your... partner works for me. Of course as I've said already. He told me about the attack in the kitchen. That was my competitor figuring our where you both lived. He was there to send a message."

"He was there to kill me."

"As I said sending a message."

The room fell silent. You were angry. Angry with yourself for being so careless. Angry with Mike for the same ordeal. And angry with this man that sat before you. Gus was pissing you off to no end.

"And if I agree?"

"You'll be a very rich woman, Miss. Lincoln. I'll give you 3% of the profits -- "

"Bullshit. If I'm messing with some drug lord then I want at least 15."

Gus was silent for a moment.

"15 is rather high -- "

"Not for such a high risk job. There's a reason why you wanted me to come. You know about me. You had no clue I had hit up 17 of your accounts before you sent Mike after me."

You said narrowing your eyes.

"15% is because I'm skilled with what I do. And it's a high risk job for both myself and Mike. Because I know for a fact that if this asshole finds out about me... 15% is what I'm asking no less."

Gus chuckled a bit. He looked at you for the longest time. Then he smirked.

"15% is doable."

"Good. Oh and Mike doesn't find out about this either."

"Agreed. I believe that is best for the both of us."

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

You moaned softly as you started to wake up. Feeling the warmth of the sun on your skin was slowly waking you up. Eyes fluttering open you noticed Mike was also still sleeping beside you. You couldn't help but smirk a little. Pushing yourself up in bed you looked down at him. He was peaceful while he slept, more so than any other time when he was awake.

You ran your hand across his shoulder causing him to inhale deeply. Slowly his eyes opened. He glanced over at you.

"What are you up to?"

Mike questioned in a rather groggy voice. You just smiled. You allowed for you hand to move from his shoulder and down his chest. Your hand went slowly causing Mike to open his eyes a bit more.

He watched while laying there as you moved to sit on top of him. He watched closely while laying there. He watched as you arched your brows. As you bit your bottom lip. He had to admit that this was certainly a sight to see this early in the morning.

All you wore was a shirt, which was slowly stripped from your body and tossed beside the both of you. You reached down and slipped your hand into his boxers.

Mike grunted when your fingers grazed him. You smiled more as you pushed the blankets down the bed more.

"Someone's awake this morning."

You grinned giving him a couple of good pumps with your hand.

"Jeez, I wonder why?"

You asked again causing Mike to grunt.

"Keep it up and you'll find out -- "

But Mike couldn't finish his sentence as you pushed yourself down onto his dick. You moaned, your mouth opening, head tipped back. Mike watched as his cock disappeared inside you. He grunted, lulling his head back against the pillow, looking up at the ceiling, he inhaled deeply through his nostrils.

He attempted to keep his composure the best he could, but with it being as early in the morning as it was he wasn't prepared in the slightest for this type of thing. Morning sex hadn't ever crossed his mind prior to now.

"You were saying?"

Mike gritted his teeth to the sound of your teasing voice. He placed his hands on your hips, feeling you sliding up and down him slowly. He adjusted his head on the pillow to where he could once again watch you.

Never had he imagined that you would have been the person waking up beside him in the mornings here in out West.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Three Years Ago_ **

You woke up to the sound of a clash in the livingroom. Something had fallen over in the early hours inside your parents house. You pushed the blankets off your body and crept toward the bedroom door and listened. You heard what sounded like your father and someone else.

Opening your door you scurried down stairs and through the dining room into the livingroom.

"Dad?"

You questioned seeing your father and his partner. Your dad glanced at you seeing that he had awaken you as him and Mike had entered the house. You seen the coffee table had been pushed aside as your father laid Mike down on the couch.

"Had one too many at the bar again?"

You questioned. Your father nodded as he picked up Mike's legs and placed them on the couch.

"I'll fetch a blanket and pillow for him."

You said turning around and heading back upstairs to your closet grabbing what was needed before returning. Your dad was now in the kitchen due to the light. You walked back into the livingroom and over to Mike. He looked to be asleep, but he wasn't, he was just so far gone in the bottle.

"Hey, Mike, lift your head for me."

Your soft tone caused Mike to stir. He opened his groggy eyes and glanced up at you. You placed the pillow down above his head and helped him lean upward enough to slide the pillow underneath.

You felt his tired gaze on you as you moved to his shoes and slipped them off one by one. This had become a normal ritual most nights after your father and Mike's late night shifts. Something you had grown accustomed to. You didn't mind it really. Taking care of Mike. He was a good guy in your eyes. Funny to when he wanted to be. And his son was so much like him.

"You're a good kid."

You blinked and turned to look at Mike as you finished putting down his last shoe beside the couch for him. He had mumbled to you. You heard what he said but hadn't expected it. You snorted a little adding a smile.

"I'm not a kid, Mike. You know that."

You said pulling the blanket up and over him. He gruffed and grabbed your forearm keeping you there. You froze, his thumb caressing your skin slowly and soft. A lump formed in your throat which you quickly swallowed.

"I know that. But you're young. Younger than me. Just know that I'm proud of you."

You felt your heart flutter a bit and your smile widened into a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, get some sleep Mike. I'll see you in the morning."

You said pulling away from him with ease before returning to your room, smile still in place.


	25. Chapter 25

Your soft smile shown at the dinner table at Stacey's that night. She had invited the both of you over for dinner since it had been a while. You were laughing along with Stacey. Sipping on your coke you grinned glancing at Kaylee.

"I remember when your daddy first brought you over."

You said looking at the little girl. She looked back at you.

"Your daddy and pop pop were so proud of you, still are I know, but they brought you over to give your mother a rest."

Kaylee was smiling.

"And when they brought you into our house my daddy laughed. Oh did he laugh..."

You said your grin slowly falling.

"When they brought you inside you were bundled up to the point where you looked like a big pillow. Your dad and your pop pop. They had made sure you weren't going to freeze to death in the cold June weather."

"But [Name], it's not cold in June?"

You snorted and laughed a bit, that smile coming back.

"That's the joke. They had you too secure. You were their first little girl."

You said wiggling your finger under her chin causing her to giggle.

"Alright you two. Kaylee, it's time for bed."

Stacey said causing her daughter to whine a little bit.

"Come on honey, be good for your mother."

Mike said seeing his granddaughter complying finally. You smiled softly watching as Stacey grabbed her daughter by the hand and lead her off to her bedroom, leaving you and Mike alone for a moment.

"She's sweet."

You said taking a sip of your drink. Mike nodded his head a bit. You turned and looked at him when he didn't say anything and found that he was sitting there watching you.

"You okay?"

He questioned. Your smile was sad. You nodded.

"Yeah Mike, I'm fine."

You said putting your hand out and over his. You hadn't expected it, but Mike grabbed your hand and held it, resting in his lap.

Your smile growing just a little.


	26. Chapter 26

"Gun shots?"

You questioned peeking over your shoulder looking at Mike. He nodded his head.

"That's what Stacey said. She heard three gun shots last night. I told her I would take the couch but she didn't want that."

You frowned turning the heat down to low on the stove before turning to look at him. He was standing in the doorway his hands in his pockets. You bit your lower lip. He arched a brow.

"And lemme guess you're going to sit outside and play detective all night?"

You said walking over to him. You hadn't expected it, but he reached out for you. He actually grabbed you by the wrist. You looked at him. He looked at you.

"I have to protect my family."

Mike told you. You nodded quickly as if to show that you were by no means disagreeing with him.

"I agree. I just worry about you... that's all."

Mike just looked at you. You watched as his lips pressed together into a thin line. You came to understand that most times he did that he was trying to keep his emotions in check. So it confused you slightly.

"Mike?"

His lips moved up against yours. You didn't hesitate as you kissed back. The two of you lingering in the kitchen doorway just liplocked. You closed your eyes slowly and leaned into the kiss.

He pulled back a little. Opening your eyes you seen he was looking at you.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

He said seeing the look you gave him. Then he added.

"Besides you're the one with the track record of getting yourself into certain situations."

He said causing a small grin to spread across your face. You chuckled and nodded a little.

"I'll pack you a lunch so you're not hungry."

You said knowing it would be an all nighter for him. He nodded before letting you go slowly.


	27. Chapter 27

"Mike? You need to get some sleep."

You said as Mike hadn't even come in through the door and had a chance to sit down. Mike glances at you as you stood in the middle of the livingroom. Mike sighed as he stood up from his chair in front of the tv. He walked over to you and grabbed your forearm before lowering it to your hand.

"Come with me."

He said. Your lips twitched upward. The fact that Mike wanted you in bed with him caused a small amount of gittery joy to bubble in your stomach.

When the two of you made it into the bedroom Mike closed the door. He then proceeded to step up close to you. Surprising you with a slow kiss. You closed your eyes feeling his hands come up to your cheeks. He turned his head a bit and the kiss deepened. You found yourself being walked back to the bed, where your knees hit and you sat back against the bed.

He pulled away, looking down at you. You looked up at him and could tell just how exhausted he seemed. You smiled up at him.

"You need some rest. I'll finish cleaning and I'll have dinner ready for -- "

"No. Stay."

He said which was somewhat surprising to you. Regardless you gave a light sigh and with your smile fell back onto the bed. You heard Mile give a slight chuckle as he started to take off his clothing. He did his usual and left a white sleeveless shirt on and his boxers before climbing into bed.

You lay there waiting for Mike to do or say something as he lays down. But what you weren't expecting him to do was wrap his arm around you and pull you into his chest. You closed your eyes, feeling him put a kiss on your forehead.

"Goodnight Mike."

You whisper softly.

"Night [Name]." 

* * *

 

That next morning Mike told you what was happening with Stacey and Kaylee. About the gunshots and the side of the house. About how he believed that Stacey was dreaming it up.

"She has to be. You were there all night. Never heard a thing."

You said frowning. You had changed into your robe. Sitting in the kitchen with Mike as breakfast slowly cooked. You both had some coffee in front of you as you spoke to one another.

"She's a worried mother. Shes worried for her daughter."

"She's using you Mike. She knows you have money. She -- "

You stopped for a moment biting your tongue and sighing. Your eyes locking to the table. Mike just watched you as you seemed to be thinking. He was quiet and allowed you your time.

"Mike, it's your family. I know what it's like for them. I do. I know better than anyone... I just don't want her using you."

Mike was frowning when you looked up at him. He sighed deeply. Turning in his chair a bit he leaned over closer to you. You looked at him. He looked at you. Reaching out he pulled you over to him and held you close. Your ear pressed up against his chest hearing his heart. Listening to his heart beating as he held you close to him.

"I'm more than willing to do this. It's my fault that her husband is dead."

You pulled away from him quickly. Your eyes narrowed in confusion. Your mouth agape.

"W-what?"

You asked. Mike looked at you for a long moment. He had told Stacey everything but now it seemed that it was your turn you knew. But he was afraid. He was afraid to say what it was that needed said.

And so he told you. He told you all about his son and the drugs. He told you about how he too was a crooked cop. He spilled everything out to you there in that kitchen.

"I know that I should have told you sooner. But, I was afraid of what you'd do or say."

You sat there quiet. You sniffled a bit. The guilt that he must have felt was something you could never compare. A father having the guilt that he had gotten his own child killed.

"Mike... I don't know what you were expecting but... I don't hate you. If anything I understand a little better as to why you do what you do for Stacey and her kid."

You said quietly reaching out for his hand. You took it and held it in yours. You didn't want Mike to suffer alone anymore. You knew there had to have been something you could have done to help make him see that you weren't going to leave him or whatever fear he had that kept him from telling you.

"Mike, I care about you. No matter what you could have done in the past wouldn't change the way I see you now. The past is in the past."

You explained. Seeing the way Mike looked at you told you that he felt lighter than before. He sighed deeply. His hand covering yours while he leaned in and held you again. Only this time you leaned in and kissed him.

Showing him that you truly meant what you said and that your feelings for him hadn't changed.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a long while since Gus had made contact with you. And to be honest you were slightly surprised that he hadn't made contact since seeing as how long it had been. But the days continued to carry on. You never questioned Mike about working for Gus. You didn't want him to worry about you.

He had gotten you off the streets and away from that life. Knowing that you'd fallen back into it wouldn't do any good for your relationship.

"It's a fine looking house."

You said with a smile. You, Mike, and Stacey were all walking around the home that she wanted. It was in the nice part of town and there wouldn't be any worry about guns or drugs.

"Yeah? You think?"

Stacey said looking back at you. You nodded and walked around the livingroom a little. Your hands in your pockets while you looked about.

"Plenty of room. Nice part of town. Big backyard. Good home."

You said causing Stacey's smile to grow more. Mike nodded his head in agreement. It was a good looking house. Something that Stacey liked and Mike agreed with.

"Oh here let me show you the rest of it!"

Stacey said motioning Mike to come along with her. You smiled watching the two of them walking away further into the house. Sighing deeply you walked toward the back of the house. It had a playhouse in the back, something that Kaylee would undoubtedly love.

* * *

"Mike are you working late again?"

You questioned seeing Mike preparing to go out again. He was sitting in his chair in the livingroom lacing up his shoe when he turned and looked at you.

"I won't be out long this time. It's a simple body guard job, nothing more."

He said as he watched you walking forward. You pulled out the little brown bag from behind your back. He looked at it, you had made him lunch again. He glanced back up at you.

"Just be careful okay?"

You questioned causing Mike to climb up out of his chair. He sighed taking the baggie from your hand. He leaned down and kissed you on the forehead while holding the back of your head with his free hand.

"I'm always careful."

He spoke softly. You smiled looking at him. It made you feel better knowing that he took caution when it came to his second job that he did on the side.

"I'll see you tonight."

He said kissing your forehead again before he walked out the door.

* * *

You laughed watching Kaylee swimming around in the hotel pool. Mike was sitting down behind you, while you sat on the edge with your legs in the pool. You could feel Mike's eyes on your back the whole time while you tossed a beach ball with Kaylee.

"Oh, catch it!"

You laughed causing Kaylee to laugh as well. But your laughter soon stopped when Mike spoke up.

"Alright you two that's enough time to go inside."

You turned toward Mike confused. Kaylee hadn't been in the pool all that long and the two of you were having fun. Kaylee even begged for Mike to allow the both of you more time, but Mike wasn't having it.

So you both listened and returned inside.

* * *

On the car ride home it was quiet. Oddly quietly. But you didn't question Mike as he drove. You just sat there and accepted the fact that something bothered him, but you figured if it was something too bad he would end up telling you.

It wasn't until you got home and the both of you went inside did Mike finally do something.

"I'll start on -- Mike?"

You were taken by surprise when Mike grabbed you up by wrapping his arms around you from behind. You stood still there in the livingroom allowing for Mike to hold you.

Something was wrong.

"Mike? What happened today?"

You asked trying to get around to figuring outwhat bothered him bad enough to the point where he would just cling to you like this so suddenly.

"You know I would never let anything bad happen to you don't you [Name]?"

You were silent. What the hell was going on with Mike so suddenly?

"Yeah. I know."

You said feeling his lips be placed on the back of your head.

"Mike? What's wrong?"

You asked again your voice showing your concern this time around. Mike just held you. His grip tightening ever so slightly as he held you closer to him.

"You know I'd never let anything happen to you don't you?"

"Of course I do Mike."

You said softly holding onto his arms. He was acting odd and it was scaring you a bit. Somethibg happened today but by the way he was acting you knew he wasn't going to tell you. Moving your hands from his arms to the sides of his face you showed him a sad smile.

"It's okay Mike. Whatever's wrong will be okay."

She said leaning in and kissing him briefly on the lips. He stood there his hands holding her hips.

"I'm gonna go get started on the food okay?"

He nodded as he let her go regardless on if he actually wanted to or not.

 

 


End file.
